


Sick

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, sick
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas si ammala e Manuel gli fa da infermiere.<br/>I commenti sono ben graditi :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Quando Manuel si svegliò la mattina, la prima cosa che fece fu quella di guardare il suo bellissimo ragazzo dormire.  
Era la sua abitudine segreta, della quale Thomas non si era mai accorto.  
Grazie al cielo quel giorno non avevano allenamenti in programma, dato che Pep aveva concesso due giorni di vacanza a tutti.  
Guardando Thomas dormire si rese conto che qualcosa non andava : Thomas era pallido ed il suo respiro era irregolare.  
Manuel mise una mano sulla fronte di Thomas e ritrasse subito la mano spaventato : la fronte di Thomas bruciava come l'inferno !!

"Thommy... svegliati andiamo" disse Manuel sussurrando all'orecchio del ragazzo, senza ottenere risposta.  
Manuel iniziò a spaventarsi seriamente ed allora iniziò a scuotere il suo ragazzo nel tentativo di svegliarlo.

"Thomas svegliati ti prego, mi stai preoccupando !!"  
"Mmmh"

Thomas emise un gemito silenzioso, aprì gli occhi solo per pochi secondi per poi richiuderli ed iniziò a tremare.

"Thomas resta con me, tieni gli occhi aperti !!" 

Thomas non reagì, neanche quando Manuel lo scosse di nuovo.  
Dei rantoli spaventosi fuoriuscirono dalla bocca di Thomas e fu allora che Manuel iniziò a piangere per la paura che Thomas avesse qualcosa di grave, così scese frettolosamente dal letto e cercò il telefono.  
Compose il numero del suo medico di fiducia ed in lacrime lo implorò di correre da loro per visitare il suo ragazzo.

Quindici minuti dopo il dottor Weiss arrivò a casa Neuer.  
Iniziò a visitare Thomas misurando la temperatura ed ascoltando il battito cardiaco. Quando finì di visitarlo scosse la testa.

"Cosa c'è che non va ?" chiese Manuel, che durante la visita era seduto affianco a Thomas e stringeva la sua mano.  
"Ha un brutto caso di influenza, consiglio di tenerlo al caldo visto i tremori per il freddo,farlo bere e dargli queste goccie per la febbre" disse il dottore appoggiando un flacone dotato di contagoccie,"entro due, tre giorni dovrebbe passare tutto" concluse il medico.  
"Grazie mille dottor Weiss"  
"È stato un piacere signor Neuer, per qualsiasi cosa mi chiami. Arrivederci !!" disse il medico mentre usciva dalla casa.  
"Arrivederci !!" disse Manuel prima di chiudere la porta.

Manuel ritornò nella camera da letto e con un panno asciugò il sudore dalla fronte di Thomas.  
Prese un piumone in più e lo coprì per tenerlo al caldo, cercò di farlo bere il più possibile e gli somministrò le gocce ogni due ore.  
Ogni tanto Thomas cercava di liberarsi dalle coperte, ma Manuel prontamente riusciva a tenerlo fermo fino a quando Thomas per la stanchezza, smetteva di combattere contro la forza di Manuel.  
Al tramonto del sole la situazione di Thomas era un po' migliorata, ma il ragazzo aveva ancora la febbre alta, i brividi di freddo ed il respiro irregolare.  
Manuel scivolò sotto le coperte, prese il corpo tremante ed addormentato di Thomas tra le sue braccia e gli accarezzò i capelli sussurrando parole dolci nel suo orecchio.  
Un lamento attirò l'attenzione di Manuel.

"Mmmmh"  
"Thommy ?"  
"Mmmmh...mmmmh"  
"Thomas cosa stai cercando di dirmi ?"  
"Mmmh..Maanuu" gemette Thomas prima di riaddormentarsi.  
"Dai Thommy riposa" disse Manu accarezzando i capelli del suo ragazzo.  
Alla fine la stanchezza fece addormentare anche Manuel.

La mattina dopo Manuel si svegliò con la sensazione di sbuffi di aria calda sul suo collo.  
Notò che la testa di Thomas durante la notte era caduta nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Thomas aveva un aspetto migliore : il suo viso aveva ripreso colore, il respiro era ritornato quasi regolare e la febbre si era notevolmente abbassata.  
Manuel sorrise quando vide che Thomas stava lentamente riaprendo gli occhi, finalmente gli occhi color nocciola di Thomas si erano riaperti !!

"Ehi amore mio, finalmente ti sei svegliato !" disse dolcemente Manuel.  
"Manuu" disse Thomas con una voce rauca.  
"Ssh hai preso una brutta forma di influenza, ma ora stai meglio e sei quasi guarito"  
"Manu ho fame" sussurrò Thomas.  
"Certo amore ora ti preparo qualcosa" disse Manuel prima di alzarsi dal letto, ma la mano di Thomas lo trattenne.

"Cosa c'è amore ?"  
"Ti amo Manu" disse Thomas con un debole sorriso.  
"Anche io ti amo amore mio" disse Manuel prima di baciare Thomas dolcemente.


End file.
